Change
by Ofelia O
Summary: Sakura esta atravesando un camino por momentos turbulento para apagar el dolor que lleva, que ha hecho que cambie su forma de ser. Sasuke y Naruto no saben bien como actuar ante esto. El regreso inesperado de alguien a la ciudad tal vez mejore las cosas. O las complique mas. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

 **Bienvenido a casa**

Sakura abrió sus ojos con desgano y pesadez, tratando de encontrar en la oscuridad el aparato que no paraba de sonar. Sentía el ruido penetrar como un taladro su cerebro, estiro el brazo molesta para apagarlo y maldijo internamente cuando en vez de agarrarlo termino tirándolo aún más lejos. A pesar del golpe el reloj nunca paro, demonios sí que era resistente, pensó.

Bufo. Vaya día le esperaba si comenzaba así. Y todavía ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Se levantó casi sorprendida de tener las energías suficientes para hacerlo, aún tenía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, restos de maquillaje y un fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarrillo. Había caído en su cama derrotada por el sueño. Qué más da, esperaba que con un baño no quedara ningún rastro de aquello aunque sabía que nadie se preocuparía si lo notaba, todos seguirían simulando que las cosas estaban bien y que todo seguía su curso normal. No habría consecuencias.

¿Qué más podías pedir? No tenía que rendir cuentas, tampoco había alguien presente que lo demandara y era consciente de que muchos en su posición lo disfrutarían, la tan preciada libertad en esa edad rara en la que todavía no era lo suficiente madura para ser adulta ni tan pequeña para ser una niña. Pero a veces… a veces era un trago amargo. No podía mentirse a ella misma aunque era buena intentándolo, terca como una mula como solía decirle su padre.

Había cambiado y mucho. Actuaba de una forma que en otro momento hasta ella misma se cuestionaría si estaba bien, si era prudente. A veces pensaba que todo aquel asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos y que lo único que estaba a su alcance era tratar de apagar ese dolor que la estaba ahogando, de cualquier forma por más efímera que fuera. Dolor. A fin de cuentas cada uno lo sobrellevaba como podía.

Se apuró en prepararse, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. No podía llegar tarde, recién era el segundo día de clases y nada más y nada menos que de su último año. _Bah, como poder puedo,_ pensó la pelirosa, si no fuese por su estúpida lesión, su tobillo todavía le dolía un poco. Y por el Uchiha, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla al instituto hasta que se recupere, aunque sabía que detrás de ese espontaneo gesto de amabilidad estaba Mikoto Uchiha. Nadie se negaba a hacer lo que la mujer pedía, ni su hijo ni ella misma.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, la habitación se inundó de vapor, entro arrastrando los pies, vaya que se sentía cansada. Necesitaba una buena ducha, café y una aspirina, la resaca la estaba matando.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha siempre era la primera en levantarse. Recorría los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión mientras saludaba con una sonrisa al personal doméstico, bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía directamente a la cocina. Siempre fue así. Sabía que contaba con los recursos necesarios y mucho más que eso para contratar a alguien que se encargue de aquello, como de todas las demás tareas, pero la cocina era su lugar, su territorio sagrado, lo disfrutaba y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ello.

No solo supervisaba que todo en el hogar estuviese en perfecto orden sino que se ocupaba siempre de tener los mejores ingredientes, los más frescos del mercado para que sus platos fueran simplemente perfectos. Y de hecho lo eran, sus comidas eran una delicia, cualquiera que probara tan solo un bocado quedaba fascinado.

Como todos los días ahí estaba ella con el desayuno ya listo en la mesa, la primera comida y la más importante repetía la mujer siempre que podía y no iba a dejar que sus hombres salieran al mundo con el estómago vacío. Miro su reloj con fastidio, su hijo todavía no bajaba al comedor, llegaría tarde.

– Te preocupas mucho, ya vendrá. – dijo Fugaku leyendo los pensamientos de su mujer, sin despegar la vista del periódico que tenía entre sus manos. Y tenía razón, apenas unos segundos después apareció Sasuke, saludo con poca energía, definitivamente madrugar no le sentaba bien aunque tampoco se caracterizaba por ser el más expresivo y simpático de la familia. Algo que sin lugar a dudas sus hijos habían heredado de su padre.

– Tienes que comer algo querido. – le dijo su madre, ella conocía el mal genio del más chico y tenía una paciencia con eso que a muchos le resultaba formidable. Sasuke no se sentó en la mesa, solo agarro una tostada y estaba dispuesto a irse de la habitación. – ¿A dónde vas? Vas a ..

– Sasuke hazle caso a tu madre y arréglate esa camisa. – la interrumpió el hombre con tono severo, dando una orden directa. Dejo lo que estaba leyendo y se levantó para retirarse. El muchacho por su parte no dijo nada, solo abandono el lugar.

Ella suspiro y se despidió de su marido, a veces deseaba que no sea tan rígido y estricto, especialmente con él. Se parecían tanto aunque había un abismo que los separaba. Fugaku nunca fue bueno para expresar lo que sentía, solo se encargaba de presionar a sus hijos para que destacaran pero ella no tenía dudas de que él estaba orgulloso de lo que ambos habían logrado; no estaría mal que lo demostrara, eso suavizaría un poco las cosas.

Volvió al comedor y se quedó un rato sentada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

– ¡Buen día Mikoto! – la voz dulce de la muchacha la volvió de regreso a la realidad. – Lamento la tardanza.

– Sakura, mi niña, buen día. – la mujer le dedico una tierna sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación cuando la miro con un poco más de atención. La conocía desde que era pequeña, la familia Haruno vivía al lado, tenía la misma edad que su hijo menor por lo que prácticamente crecieron juntos. Era casi como una hija más para ella y no podía evitar tener una actitud maternal. – Luces un poco cansada hoy ¿te sientes bien?

– Si, nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche. – sonrió despreocupada, tratando de quitarle importancia. En parte era cierto, había dormido apenas hora y media, ni siquiera llego a sacarse la ropa. – Una buena taza de café lo solucionaría ¿Y Sasuke?

– ¿Tampoco has desayunado? – pregunto con un tono de desaprobación y Sakura negó con la cabeza. – Ustedes algún día me mataran del disgusto. Vamos a la cocina, hay café recién preparado, y te daré algo para que comas que estas muy delgada. – se quejó mientras caminaba seguida de la pelirosa.

Sakura se sentó, dejando sus libros a un lado mientras la mujer depositaba enfrente de ella una taza. – Toma, Sasuke no tarda en bajar. Ahora busco algo para que comas, anoche hice unos muffins, espero que te gusten.

– Todo lo que cocinas me gusta.

– Me alagas mi niña pero debes alimentarte bien si quieres recuperarte rápido – dijo mientras deposita un pequeño plato en la mesa.

La muchacha no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

– ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? – pregunto tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado.

– Oh, bien… mejorando. – hizo una breve pausa mientras bebía el café – El viernes tengo control médico, ya veremos que me dicen. – _aunque todavía me duele_ , pensó pero ese detalle era mejor omitirlo, mejorar estaba tardando más de lo que Sakura se había imaginado y eso la fastidiaba de sobremanera.

– Me alegra mucho oír eso ¿Y tu madre como se encuentra?

– Bien, trabajando como de costumbre. Últimamente no la he visto mucho.

– Es muy dedicada cuando se trata de la clínica.

– Si, eso parece.

La mujer noto un poco de tristeza casi imperceptible en la respuesta de la chica, tal vez pretendía sonar desinteresada en el asunto pero vamos, la conocía desde el momento en que recién había comenzado a caminar. No la podía engañar. – Sabes que para ella tampoco es fácil… – hizo una pausa meditando si lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo correcto. – Perdió a su compañero y es difícil seguir adelante, pero ella te ama y está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la muerte Kizashi Haruno, _como pasa el tiempo_ pensó. Después de eso Mikoto se dio cuenta que algo en las integrantes de la familia vecina se había roto y que en vez de unirse, cada una trato de ahogar su dolor por separado. Y cada vez se alejaban más la una de la otra.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Sabes? Te has convertido en toda una mujer, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso.

– Estamos bien no tienes que preoc..

– Oh lo se cariño, solo quería que lo supieras. – la interrumpió con una mirada cariñosa.

Sakura esbozo una media sonrisa. – Perdón si últimamente he sido una molestia, quería agradecerte por hablar con Sasuke para que me lleve al instituto. No era necesario. – agarro uno de los muffins del plato y le dio una mordida.

– Tonterías, sabes que para nosotros nunca serás una molestia. – hizo una pausa mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y buscaba algo en una de las alacenas. – Aparte fue su idea. – la mujer escucho como se abría la puerta, se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su hijo - ¿O no Sasuke?

– Hola mamá.

Mikoto se dio vuelta sorprendida al escuchar esa voz, un poco más grave, la voz de su hijo mayor, de su Itachi. La había reconocido instantaneamente pero no podía creerlo, encontrarse con la imagen del muchacho que le sonría desde la entrada. No le había avisado nada. Que increíble, que hermosa sorpresa después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. La emoción que tenía no cabía en el cuerpo de la mujer, ahogo un pequeño grito de alegría y corrió a abrazarlo como si este hubiese regresado de la guerra.

Volvía a casa, estaba de regreso. – ¡Itachi! Qué bueno es verte hijo, te hemos extrañado mucho. – dijo mientras agarraba cariñosamente con sus manos su rostro, y volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza.

* * *

La cocina era el lugar más hermoso de la residencia, definitivamente el ambiente con la mejor iluminación y un calor hogareño que a Sakura le resultaba acogedor. Era por eso que la chica no podía entender como la familia no lo utilizaba. Tenía un amplio desayunador que ella amaba, siempre que podía se quedaba con la Uchiha mientras esta cocinaba. Las dos pasaban bastante tiempo solas en aquellas casas enormes y vacías, en eso se parecían mucho pensó, por eso disfrutaba de hacerle compañía.

Sakura escuchaba a Mikoto mientras comía algo, tenía que admitir que una parte de la conversación se había vuelto un poco incomoda. No podía culpar a la Uchiha, solo intentaba contenerla y animarla, siempre había actuado amable y amorosa con ella.

Es solo que no le gustaba hablar de su padre, ya no. Tampoco de su madre, hacía mucho a la muchacha le había dejado de molestar su ausencia, la mujer trabaja casi sin descanso como doctora en un hospital y cuando no lo hacía se dedicaba a sus investigaciones. Sakura la entendía, ella había soñado también en algún momento con poder hacer lo mismo.

Esbozo una sonrisa que desapareció cuando se dio vuelta al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta y lo vio.

El.

Por un momento todo a su alrededor se detuvo, el tiempo parecía ir más lento, dejo de escuchar lo que la mujer le decía a su hijo y a ella – Itachi – susurro sorprendida, noto como aquellos ojos color ónix se posaron en ella, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y se sintió desnuda ante aquella mirada. La nostalgia la invadió. Lástima que ella ya no era aquella niña dulce que él conoció, ella había cambiado. Trato de ocultar su sorpresa y suavizo un poco su mirada dedicándole una fingida y desinteresada sonrisa. – Tanto tiempo, bienvenido. – dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

– Sakura – le respondió el a modo de saludo y se acercó a ella lo suficiente para posar su dedo índice y corazón en la frente de la chica y darle un suave golpe, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa – Has crecido.

 _Todavía sigue haciéndolo_ , pensó. Su boca se abrió levemente pero ninguna palabra salió, no supo cómo responder. Para su suerte no tuvo que hacerlo.

– Itachi – dijo Sasuke mientras hacía acto de presencia en el lugar, y el mayor dejo de posar su atención en ella para mirar a su hermano menor – Vaya, parece que este año Navidad se adelantó.

– A mí también me da gusto verte.

– Hn… – soltó sin emoción para luego mirar a la muchacha – Vamos.

Sakura se levantó, colgó su mochila al hombro tomo los libros y siguió al muchacho que ya se había adelantado mientras se despedía con rapidez, ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Entro al automóvil recostándose en el asiento, llevo sus manos directo a su cabeza esperando que milagrosamente su malestar despareciera, era una tortura. Y Sasuke no ayudaba, vio como el chico seguía subiendo el volumen de la música, los parlantes retumbaban.

– ¡Oye! – reprocho el susodicho cuando Sakura apago la música.

– ¿Black Sabbath? ¿En serio?

– Tsk… eres una molestia.

La chica lo miro enojada tratando de controlar cada musculo de su cuerpo para no golpearlo. Estaba manejando, tampoco era suicida pero ganas de darle su merecido no le faltaban.

– Mira yo tampoco desbordo de alegría con esto pero con suerte solo serán unos días y no tendrás que hacerlo más. Solo pido un poco de tranquilidad.

El no dijo nada y el resto del trayecto al instituto fue silencioso. Ella solo miraba por la ventana del copiloto sin mucho interés, pensativa. No podía evitarlo ¿Qué hacia Itachi de vuelta? Era raro que el viniera de visita en esta fecha, era raro que viniera directamente, en los últimos años las visitas del Uchiha habían sido muy pocas, solo las necesarias ¿Habría pasado algo que ella no sabía?

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando Sasuke la miro de reojo – Te vi salir anoche. – le dijo casi como si hubiese estado meditando si debía o no hablar de aquello, automáticamente cuando las palabras salieron de su boca tuvo la atención de la pelirosa sacándola de su burbuja interna de pensamientos y preguntas.

– ¿Y? – lo miro tratando de adivinar a donde quería llegar con eso. – No me digas que me estas espiando. – Sakura le resultaba divertido hacer comentarios que sabía que iban a irritar a su amigo.

– Era muy tarde.

– Sigo sin comprender. – Mmm… no le estaba gustando, podía presentir lo que él quería decirle.

– Hn…

Pero ella siguió sin hablar, esperando a escuchar lo que el tenia para decirle.

– No sé en que estas metida, o con quien, pero debes tener cuidado.

Justo lo que se imaginaba aunque no lo esperaba de su parte ¿Qué más iba a decir? ¿Le iba a dar un sermón de lo que podía y no podía hacer? Grave error, quien se pensaba que era, aquello sí que le había molestado. El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento.

– No es asunto tuyo. – dijo tajante bajando del vehículo. – No te metas – le advirtió antes de cerrar de un portazo.

* * *

A Itachi no le sorprendió para nada la reacción de su hermano. Le alegro en cierto sentido que nada hubiese cambiado.

Lo que si llamo su atención fue la chica que estaba sentada en la cocina de su casa.

Sakura.

 _Ha crecido_ pensó. Tan solo la había visto por unos minutos pero pudo apreciar que los años le habían sentado bien, simplemente se veía hermosa. Su cabello de aquel peculiar color rosa le llegaba casi a la cintura, el uniforme ceñido a su cuerpo marcaba bastante bien sus curvas y dejaba al descubierto sus largas y fornidas piernas.

Sus labios carnosos resaltaban con un poco de brillo labial con un leve olor a chicle que pudo sentir cuando se acercó a ella. Sus ojos verdes levemente delineados hacia que se destacaran más. Una combinación letal.

Aunque igual lucia rara, no por su aspecto, era algo más profundo que eso; su mirada parecía vacía. Podía jurar que también se sentía un poco incomoda con su presencia pero no tenía una explicación del por qué.

Definitivamente, nunca se imaginó que la dulce e inocente chica terminaría usando ropa apretada, la falda más corta de lo que estaba seguro que el reglamento permitía, maquillaje y una infinidad de aretes en sus orejas. No porque estuviese mal que lo haga, tampoco tenía que ser una monja yendo a un convento, a fin de cuentas era bastante normal para su edad. Simplemente no creía que ese fuera su estilo. Al parecer lo era ahora.

 _Pero si es eso, tan solo es una niña,_ se recrimino internamente por haber estado pensando aquellas cosas. Seguro el cambio de horario le había hecho perder la razón.

Entro a su vieja habitación dispuesto a darse un baño y descansar, odiaba viajar por tanto tiempo, y todavía le esperaba un largo día. Todavía le esperaba una charla con su padre y una buena explicación de su prematuro regreso.

Sonrió al ver que el lugar estaba tal y como la había dejado, miro algunas fotos de el con su familia, con su primo, su hermano y con una entonces pequeña Sakura.

Las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

Toco la puerta del departamento por segunda vez antes de ver al muchacho con el cabello alborotado y de un peculiar color naranja vestido tan solo con un pantalón de jean desabrochado, dejando al descubierto su torso finamente marcado.

– Princesa. – dijo el chico haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

La chica no mostro expresión alguna, por lo general él siempre la hacía reír pero hoy estaba cansada, tenía un mal día o simplemente se estaba juntando mucho con el Uchiha.

– ¿Estas ocupado? – pregunto ella refiriéndose precisamente a si estaba tal vez con alguien más, no le sorprendería.

– ¿Tu no deberías estar en clases? – inquirió el mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

– Sabes que detesto que respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta.

El comenzó a reírse. – Creo que alguien está de pésimo humor. Pasa. – el camino directo a la heladera y saco una cerveza. – ¿Quieres una? – le ofreció mientras la pelirosa negaba con la cabeza mientras tiraba en el sillón su mochila y se dirigía al cuarto.

El departamento estaba desordenado, había restos de comida, platos y vasos sucios y ropa tirada por todas partes. Las cortinas permanecían cerradas por lo que la iluminación del lugar era bastante tenue, para ella era mejor así.

– ¿Me prestas una camiseta? – pregunto Sakura mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y la tiraba en algún rincón de la habitación.

– Busca alguna limpia en el armario. – escucho que le respondió desde la cocina. Con movimientos lentos se quitó los zapatos y el sostén, se colocó la camiseta y se dejó caer en la cama. Al fin, cerró los ojos disfrutando aquel momento, su respiración se hizo más lenta y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando sintió levemente el cuerpo del muchacho encima de ella, ni siquiera lo había escuchado cuando entro.

– ¿Estas dormida? – le susurró al oído mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello.

– Eso intentaba. – dijo ella con desgano, su voz sonaba casi como un murmuro. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía como las manos de su acompañante acariciaban sus piernas y subían hasta sus muslos. Sonrió, sabía lo que quería, disfrutaba de sus caricias pero no tenía energías ni ganas para hacer algo más.

– Vamos Yahiko, solo quiero dormir un poco. – corrió suavemente sus manos. Él se levantó, murmuro algo que ella no llego a escuchar y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de que se quedara dormida.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, solo quiero decirles que es mi primer fic, al fin me anime a publicar y todavía estoy tratando de acostumbrarme un poco a como es. Espero que les guste el capitulo y la historia y diganme que les parece, toda critica, opinión, consejo y demás serán bien recibidos. Besos y hasta la próxima !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **Pasado**

– ¿No la has visto? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Y si le pasó algo?

La voz del rubio le resultaba escandalosa y mucho más molesta de lo normal ¿En qué momento se había vuelto parte de aquel interrogatorio? Después de lo que había pasado a la mañana no tenía intenciones de lidiar con la pelirrosa, ella le había dejado en claro que se apartara de su camino y él no era de los que insistían.

Dejo algunos libros, cerró su casillero con tranquilidad y camino ignorando a su amigo. – ¡Sasuke! ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso estas escuchando? – grito Naruto detrás de él.

No dijo nada.

– ¡Sasuke! – insistió el rubio con preocupación, interviniendo nuevamente en su camino.

– No soy su maldito niñero. – le grito enojado esquivándolo. – ¡No estorbes!

– Eres un…

Pero el Uchiha acelero el paso y no llego a escuchar lo último, no estaba de ánimos para iniciar una pelea sin sentido. Cerró con fuerza sus puños y continúo con su camino. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que todo aquel asunto le daba mala espina pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y había intentando llamarla pero conocía a la chica bastante bien y sabía que si no quería ser encontrada no iba a dar señales de vida hasta que fuera necesario.

Se apoyó en la puerta de su automóvil mientras se prendía un cigarrillo, tendría que inventar alguna excusa de por qué estaba volviendo solo, su madre seguramente preguntaría. Que molesto.

Dio una calada y se volvió a preguntar dónde estaría su amiga. O con quien. Y esta última idea le genero cierto recelo.

Durante los siguientes días Sakura no apareció por la residencia Uchiha, eso sí que era algo nuevo y extraño. _¡Genial! Lo que faltaba_ , pensó. Todavía no sabia si le molestaba su ausencia o la preocupación que le generaba eso. Bufo enojado.

* * *

– ¡Que sorpresa!

– ¿Sorpresa? No me digas que te olvidaste…

Yahiko sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca. – Tal vez.

Nagato negó con la cabeza y entro al departamento. Extendió la mano para agarrar la lata de cerveza que le tiro su amigo desde la cocina y estaba a punto de sentarse en el sillón cuando vio algo que llamo su atención; tomo la prenda entre sus dedos y volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho. – ¿Y esto?

Lo miro con curiosidad antes de responder. – Eso…– se lo saco de las manos para tirarlo dentro de su habitación. – Es un sostén.

– Konan es mi amiga también. – hizo una pausa que pareció eterna. – Y no sé qué pasa entre ustedes…

– No, no lo sabes así que no deberías opinar. – lo interrumpió enojado el chico de cabello naranja.

Sabía que su amigo detestaba tener que dar explicaciones pero a él le molestaba más estar en el medio de lo que sea que esos dos tenían o no tenían; a esa altura no estaba del todo seguro. Últimamente las cosas se habían puesto extrañas, como de costumbre no hizo preguntas al respecto, primero porque no lo creyó prudente y segundo porque si realmente fuese algo que querían que el supiera ya se lo hubieran dicho. Ya no eran adolescentes para andar con juegos.

Sin embargo la prolongada ausencia de la chica no le parecía casualidad. Lo que arranco siendo un viaje temporal termino siendo una estadía indeterminada en otro país. Y esto devasto a Yahiko, algo simplemente se rompió y no volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, por mucho que se esforzaba. Él nunca dijo nada, nunca quiso admitirlo, tal vez porque eso significaría afrontar la situación y eso implicaba también tomar una decisión, y ahí tenía mucho que perder.

Pero Nagato lo conocía como la palma de su mano, entre ellos muchas veces las palabras sobraban por esa inexplicable conexión que compartían, siempre pensó que eso se debía a que sus dos amigos eran lo más parecido a una familia para él.

– Tienes razón. – rompió el silencio con el tono amable que lo caracterizaba. – Es solo que solíamos ser como los tres mosqueteros, no quiero que eso se arruine.

– Yo tampoco. – su voz sonó nostálgica, el chico de cabello naranja estaba sentando en el sillón encorvado con la cabeza baja. Hizo una pausa y alzo la mirada nuevamente – La amo ¿Sabes? Pero esto fue su decisión y yo solo… solo la estoy apoyando. – parecía estar tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. – O… no lo sé Nagato ¡Demonios! Estoy tratando de seguir adelante, hago lo que puedo.

Konan solía viajar seguido a visitarlos pero cada vez se fue complicando más, empezó a ir menos y su ausencia trajo consecuencias, aun cuando se comunicaban por otros medios. _Dentro de poco se cumpliría un año_ , pensó y se sintió culpable por haber revivido todo aquello. Sintió impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ninguna de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, él sabía bien que ambos estaban sufriendo, cada uno a su manera.

– ¿A qué precio? – fue casi como si su boca tuviese vida propia, solo salió.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Tus palabras fueron "la estoy apoyando" pero… ¿A qué precio? ¿Es realmente esto lo que quieres? No lo sé, no me parece justo para ..

– Basta ya. – lo interrumpió. – Creo que ya fue mucha charla de "fogata de corazones abiertos" por un día. – dijo Yahiko y comenzó a reírse. – Me dijeron que la comadreja volvió a la ciudad ¿Es cierto?

Nagato esbozo una sonrisa, era tan típico de su amigo cambiar de tema cuando no quería seguir hablando. – Si, es verdad. Creo que vendrá esta noche, el resto no debería tardar en llegar… ¿Qué haces? – pregunto con curiosidad al ver al chico escribiendo rápido en su celular.

– ¿Eh? … Nada, mandaba un mensaje

* * *

Itachi cerró con fuerza la puerta del despacho y el sonido retumbo por el pasillo de la mansión Uchiha. Sus ojos estaban particularmente oscuros, sombríos, el chico camino apresurado pero dio tan solo unos pasos antes de detenerse, cerrar su puño y golpear la pared más cercana; una y otra vez hasta que puedo sentir como un líquido espeso salía de sus nudillos, apretó los dientes, odiaba perder el control no era algo propio de él.

Pero que estúpido se sentía. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, se repetía en su cabeza. Tendría que haber previsto todo aquello y evitarlo ¿Cómo pudo creer que podía salir algo bueno de aquella conversación con su padre? Las cosas se hacían siempre como Fugaku Uchiha quería o directamente no se hacían y a esta altura del partido el más que nadie debía saberlo. Solo buscaba algo de comprensión de su parte, una forma más pacífica de solucionar las cosas, era su hijo no otra más de sus propiedades de las que hacía y deshacía a su antojo ¡Vaya iluso!

Respiro profundo y esbozo una media sonrisa en la oscuridad, lástima que ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a dejar que nadie frustrara sus planes, a el también le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, tal vez algo que heredó de su progenitor.

Paso su mano por un costado de su camiseta limpiándose y bajo las escaleras, necesita salir de aquel lugar pero a mitad de camino se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Mikoto. – Itachi… ¿Qué ha pas …

– Voy a salir madre. – la interrumpió el y abandono la casa sin darle tiempo a la mujer a decir nada más. No quería meterla en el medio, no era necesario involucrarla.

Camino un par de cuadras ya más relajado, el aire fresco siempre lo tranquilizaba y aquellas calles también le traían buenos recuerdos, había sido una buena idea ir caminando después de todo. Estaba atardeciendo cuando llego a una plaza cercana a su casa y la vio en la zona de juegos para niños, su inconfundible cabello rosa que caía con gracia y casi tocaba el piso. Estaba trepada en el colorido pasamanos del parque, sus piernas estaban trabadas en una de las barras y su cuerpo colgaba.

Desvió su camino para acercarse a ella y se dio cuenta que tenía sus ojos cerrados, no supo por qué pero le pareció una escena tierna e inocente, se veía tan tranquila y tan linda. Ya más cerca su mirada color jade parecía examinarlo con curiosidad, se sorprendió de que se haya dado cuenta de su presencia quizás había escuchado sus pasos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sakura sin cambiar de posición.

– Iba de camino a la casa de unos amigos. – le respondió Itachi mirándola desde arriba. Le pareció percibir cierta agresividad de parte de la chica. – Te recordaba más amable.

– Las personas cambian. – soltó la chica. – No puedes esperar irte y volver cuando se te dé la gana y que todo siga igual.

– Tranquila, no es un ataque. – vio como la pelirrosa noto la herida en sus nudillos y su rostro cambio. Balanceo su cuerpo hasta que agarro la barra más cercana con ambas manos, soltó sus piernas y dio un pequeño salto aterrizando en el suelo con una rapidez y agilidad que Itachi no sabía que tenía. Quedo frente a él.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? – Sakura tomo su mano y acaricio con sus dedos alrededor de la lesión. Este gesto tomo por sorpresa al mayor de los Uchiha pero al mismo tiempo le genero calidez, aunque muy fiel a su estilo no mostro expresión alguna.

– No es nada, solo un golpe.

– Si no quieres decirme está bien pero no me mientas.

Sonrió. Sí que había crecido. – ¿Has estado evitándome?

Sakura arqueo una ceja y soltó su mano como si quemara. – ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

– Tengo entendido que vas seguido a casa y hace unos días que nadie sabe de ti.

– No eres el centro del mundo Uchiha, solo estuve ocupada.

– Lo supuse pero no habíamos podido hablar. – hizo una pequeña pausa. – ¿Cómo has estado?

– Supongo que bien, tuve años mejores para ser sincera pero no es necesario que me trates como una flor frágil, suficiente tengo con Shisui y tu hermano ni hablar de Naruto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ¿Enojo? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Dolor? Seguramente un poco de todo y no podía culparla, sabía que era probable que se sintiera así, _abandonada_ , después de todo se había marchado tan solo un mes después de la muerte de su padre. En cierto sentido tenía motivos para actuar así, el debió estar ahí para protegerla. Ahora solo quedaba esperar con paciencia a que todo se acomode.

– Nunca lo hice.

– ¡Tsk! – dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos. Levanto su mochila del suelo y saco su celular con unos auriculares blancos. – Tengo que irme.

– Vamos te acompaño.

– No hace falte pero gracias. – dijo la chica y sin esperar respuesta empezó a caminar en sentido contrario al Uchiha mientras se colocaba el artefacto en los oídos. El no insistió.

Itachi se dio vuelta rápido y subió un poco más el tono para que ella pudiera escucharlo. – ¡Oye! – la pelirrosa, que ya se encontraba unos metros más lejos, freno su andar. – Tu cabello largo, me gusta más así. Te ves linda.

A Sakura se le escapo una sonrisa sincera y un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido. – Gracias. – grito mientras agitaba su brazo a modo de saludo.

* * *

Sakura volvió a sentirse como una niña pequeña y frágil. Era algo que no podía controlar, aquel comentario que seguramente para él era solo eso, algo que dijo sin pensar, le había generado una alegría que no estaba segura de haber experimentado antes. Lo recibió con cierta timidez y se dio cuenta que había bajado la guardia cuando un leve calor invadió sus mejillas.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios o supuestos "cumplidos", y hasta alguna que otra mirada entrometida. Por lo general le molestaba, no se sentía halagada sino más bien invadida porque sabía mejor que nadie que en su mayoría habían otras intenciones ocultas detrás de estos, fomentadas por los rumores y chismes del instituto sobre ella. Una mierda. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada sobre Sakura pero todos tenían el derecho de opinar, inventar o "adornar" toda historia que la involucrara.

Pero las palabras de Itachi fueron diferentes, su voz, su tono, había un no sé qué, cierta inocencia, ternura y pureza que la reconfortaba, la volvía a proteger como cuando eran pequeños, aun sin darse cuenta.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Ella no podía estar con una sonrisa boba, se había prometido no volver a caer, no necesitar de nadie, protegerse sola. Ser fuerte. Aunque obviamente para el pelinegro era como una hermanita menor y eso nunca cambiaría, ella no tenía las cosas tan claras y por las dudas mantendría distancia, la misma pared que había creado para resguardarse, que hasta el momento había funcionado bastante bien.

Miro el cielo desde las escaleras del patio, las primeras estrellas se asomaban con timidez, y se permitió solo por ese día dejarse llevar. El sonido de su móvil la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Desbloqueo la pantalla para encontrarse con un mensaje, _te olvidaste algo en casa_ , leyó la pelirrosa.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Les dejo el segundo capitulo, y me gustaría saber que les parece la historia hasta ahora? Repito que toda critica constructiva es bien recibida, así que dejen reviews porfa porfa porfaaa que también sirven de estimulo jajaja ! Besos y nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 **Encuentros y desastres.**

Afuera se escuchaban las risas de sus amigos, Itachi sonrió en la oscuridad. Se había escabullido al balcón, la noche estaba hermosa y por primera vez desde su llegada estaba realmente relajado. Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza cuando se percató que la puerta corrediza se abría, volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos negros similares a los suyos.

– ¿Qué tal la familia? ¿Sorprendidos?

– ¿Tu que crees?

– Yo creo que…– el chico de cabello corto hizo una pausa, soltó una risa despreocupada y le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Vaya que es una sorpresa tenerte de vuelta. Es bueno verte.

– No creo que todos piensen igual.

– Ya se acostumbraran. – dijo el mayor restándole importancia. – ¿Vas a decirme que te trajo por estos lados?

Itachi dudo por un segundo. – Un nuevo proyecto.

– ¿Trabajo?

– Hn… algo así.

– Oh ya veo porque estaba de tan buen humor Fugaku. – dijo con un tono sarcástico. – ¿Acaso tuviste una epifanía y finalmente vas a revelarte?

– No es gracioso Shisui. – Soltó con un deje de enojo en su voz.

– Vamos, no te enojes.

El pelinegro noto como su amigo observaba con seriedad su mano y el la oculto con rapidez aunque fue tarde. Esperaba algún típico comentario suyo al respecto pero solo sintió como él apoyaba una mano en su hombro. – Mi casa es tu casa, por si necesitas un respiro.

Shisui agito su botella que ya se encontraba vacía. – Dicho esto, voy a entrar, necesito otra de estas. – señalo la cerveza.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y se asomó Hidan. – ¡Señoritas! Lamento interrumpirlas pero Kakuzo acaba de escribir, nos encontramos con él en el lugar así que nos vamos, ya. – sentencio haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y agrego algo nervioso. – Sasori ya se puso fastidioso con esa mierda de la puntualidad y blablá.

* * *

Sakura camino apresurada por el jardín delantero con las manos apretadas dentro de los bolsillos de su campera, acababa de hacer una estupidez y la única que podía hacer algo era ella. Toco el timbre y ladeo los ojos con ansiedad, la puerta se abrió unos pocos segundos después dejando ver a una sorprendida Ino del otro lado.

– ¿Qué diablos te paso frentona?

– No lo sé. – dijo la chica nerviosa entrando a la casa haciendo a un lado, bruscamente, a la rubia. – Fue un arrebato .. no se como…

– ¿Un arrebato? – grito mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, movía su cabeza y sus brazos con desaprobación. – ¡Eso! ¡Eso sí que es un desastre!

– Oh, gracias Ino puerca, me estás haciendo sentir muchísimo mejor. – bufo

– Habla en serio, es como el accidente de Chernobil pero en tu cabello. Misma escala.

– ¡INO! – reprocho la pelirrosa.

– Debería contar como mutilación.

Rodo los ojos como respuesta a lo dramática que estaba siendo su amiga. – No es para tanto.

La muchacha comenzó a reír. – Tranquila, yo lo arreglo. Voy por unas tijeras. – No tardó mucho en volver aparecer en la sala con un pack de cervezas y las tijeras. – Ahora sí, estamos listas.

Ambas subieron las escaleras y fueron directo a la última habitación del pasillo. Sakura sabía que los padres de la chica no estaban en la ciudad así que no se sorprendió cuando vio a Sai sentado en la cama con un bong de vidrio entre sus manos ni tampoco por el intenso olor a marihuana que había.

– ¿Acaso interrumpo? – dijo la chica señalándolos.

– Como crees – negó la rubia.

– Tal vez mas tarde sí. – hablo el chico al mismo tiempo que ella.

– No le hagas caso, vamos siéntate, intentare arreglar esto.

– Wowww ¿Qué te paso fea?

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Gruño Sakura.

Se sentó frente a un gran espejo que colgaba de la pared, debajo de este había una pequeña mesa llena de maquillaje, una pila de libros y una fotografía de ellas dos. Sonrió, tenían una relación complicada pero Ino era su mejor amiga, tal vez la única, y siempre habían estado juntas. La había apoyado en todas y cada una de sus decisiones incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ellas, era algo que la pelirrosa valoraba mucho.

Sintió las manos de la chica acomodar con suavidad su cabello que horas atrás ella había cortado con rabia, una parte estaba más larga que la otra y muchos mechones habían quedo a la mitad. – ¿Con que te cortaste? ¿Con una navaja o simplemente pusiste tu cabeza debajo de una podadora? – se quejó pero Sakura solo cerro sus ojos y no dijo nada. Ino logro emparejar todo en poco tiempo sin embargo había quedado mucho más corto de lo que esperaba. Y de hecho así era, antes su pelo le llegaba casi a la cintura y ahora apenas alcanzaba sus hombros. _No es importante, crecerá,_ pensó.

– ¡Listo! – exclamo con una sonrisa poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga y acomodando su rostro al lado del suyo. – Yo creo que te ves hermosa ¿Qué piensas?

– Me gusta, se siente liviano. – dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Por lo menos ahora no pareces una loca que escapo de un hospital psiquiátrico. – soltó Sai.

Ambas se dieron vuelta y lo fulminaron con la mirada. – ¿Qué? – Sakura negó con la cabeza, el chico nunca había tenido mucho filtro con lo que decía y le costaba mantener su boca cerrada. Ya lo conocía, ni siquiera se ofendía a esa altura– Bueno… te queda bien y creo que es más práctico ¿No? – agrego finalmente tratando de arreglar lo que anteriormente había dicho.

– Muy bien. – hablo Ino juntando ambas manos y adoptando una pose pensativa. – Ahora falta decidir qué vas a ponerte. – se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a buscar.

– ¿Ponerme?

Pero la chica nunca respondió, seguía hurgando entre vestidos y faldas largas mientras hablaba sola, buscando algo para prestarle a su amiga.

– Iremos a una fiesta a buscar algo y si el lugar es bueno tal vez nos quedemos. – le respondió el pelinegro.

– ¿Una fiesta? Ino, yo no sé si estoy de humor para…

– ¡Oh no! Nada de eso frente, tu vendrás. – sentencio señalándola con el dedo mientras arrojaba las prendas en la cama. – Ponte esto.

– Que más da. – dijo resignada. La rubia soltó un grito de gloria mientras la pelirrosa se reía.

* * *

No podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento, es que en verdad era demasiado bueno para ser idea de Naruto y tenía muchos motivos, ¡Demasiados!, para desconfiar del rubio, no era el mejor tomando decisiones. Pero estaban en una fiesta, en una increíble y enorme fiesta. El lugar explotaba de gente por todos lados, una gran piscina, buena música y cerveza gratis.

Es hora de disfrutar, pensó, su amigo había ido en búsqueda de algo para beber y seguramente detrás de alguna chica. El bebió con tranquilidad mientras observaba a una chica que le sonreía, a una pelirroja, seguramente algunos años más grande que él, casi todos lo eran, cuando sintió que alguien agarro con fuerza su brazo. – ¿Pero qué demonios …– dijo Sasuke pero se calló instantáneamente cuando vio a su hermano.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Tú que crees.

Que fastidio, pensó el menor, justo cuando empezaba a pasarla bien.

– No sabía que era el día de traer a tu hermanito a una fiesta. – dijo Shisui apareciendo por las puertas cristalinas que daban al exterior. Lo que faltaba – ¿Cómo está el pequeño Uchiha?

– Hn… Idiota.

– No te pases niño.

De repente el ambiente se puso tenso, fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de Itachi interrumpirlos – ¿En serio van hacer esto? Vámonos. – le dijo a su amigo y acto seguido señalo al pelinegro. – Y tú no hagas ninguna estupidez.

– Oye Sasuke no vas a creer a quien… – dijo el rubio gritando entusiasmado, haciendo acto de presencia. – ¿Qué hace Itachi aquí?

Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta en dirección a Naruto y se quedaron mirando impactados la escena. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué nadie habla? – dijo mientras se pasaba las manos sobre su rostro, tardo un poco en entender que ninguno le estaba prestando atención a él.

¡Mierda! Eso sí que estaba mal.

– Ahí esta Ino. – hablo nuevamente. – ¿Esa es…?

– Sakura. – susurro por lo bajo el mayor aunque no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

– ¿Acaso ella… esta...? ¿Arriba solo lleva… – tartamudeaba con torpeza, lo cual irritaba más al Uchiha.

– Ella sí que sabe cómo moverse. – soltó Shisui. – Creo que no extraño a la inocente Sakura, esta me gusta más.

Sasuke se masajeo la sien nervioso, lo empujo con brusquedad y fue tras la chica. Si se quedaba un segundo más escuchándolo iba a golpearlo. Vio de reojo como Itachi iba tras él, no pudo evitar gruñir y enojarse más, no sabía si por su hermano, por ella o por toda la maldita situación.

* * *

Habían llegado temprano todavía no había tanta gente. Ino fue directo a encontrarse con alguien y a buscar lo que sea que tenía que buscar, a esa altura ella ya había dejado de hacer preguntas, no tardaría en volver. Nunca lo hacía. Mientras tanto Sai y ella se sirvieron algo para tomar, tenían un muy buen vodka, y pasearon por la lujosa mansión.

Finalmente la rubia apareció y la arrastro al centro de una improvisada pista de baile. – Supongo que nos vamos a quedar. – dijo Sakura casi a los gritos por el volumen de la música.

Vio como Sai aparecía por detrás de ella y le entregaba dos shot de un extravagante color azul, acto seguido la rubia estiraba su brazo para entregarle uno.

– ¡Vamos! Toma uno y relájate. – Sakura cerró los ojos y lo bebió de un trago ¡Demonios, sí que era fuerte! Sintió el calor bajar por su garganta.

Y de un momento a otro ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo había tomado. Sabía que tal vez al otro día se iba arrepentir. Si, definitivamente. Pero estaba demasiado ebria a esa altura de la noche para actuar o si quiera pensar con claridad. Miro como su amiga se retocaba su maquillaje mientras hablaba sin parar de todos los chicos guapos que había visto. Ella estaba a su lado aspirando una fina línea de polvo, blanca. Inclino un poco su cabeza y se limpió los restos que quedaban a un costado de su nariz.

Por segunda vez volvieron a golpear la puerta del baño y largo una fuerte carcajada cuando escucho a su amiga gritar. – ¡Esperen, un maldito segundo!

– ¿Estas lista?¡Oh! Adoro esta canción ¡Vamos! – exclamo efusivamente la rubia abriendo la puerta.

Sakura no podía parar de reír. – ¡Britney!¡Woww! – grito a las personas que estaban haciendo la fila del baño mientras alzaba sus brazos. Ino tomo su mano para no perderse, bajaron por las escaleras que desembocaban en la sala principal, fueron esquivando personas hasta llegar al centro, el lugar estaba lleno.

Ambas se dejaron llevar y empezaron a bailar desinhibidas, eufóricas y para algunos de una forma bastante sensual; se movían al ritmo de la música mientras cantaban y se reían, no tardaron mucho en captar la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor aunque a ellas no le importaba en lo absoluto.

– ¡Te amo Ino cerda! – le dijo la pelirrosa a su amiga en un repentino ataque de sentimentalismo, sinceridad y amor, efectos secundarios de estar borracha _pensó_ , mientras daba vueltas y jugaba con sus cortos cabellos, sentía su cuerpo cargado de energía y calor, mucho calor.

– Aww… Yo también frentona hermosa. – le respondió con un abrazo, pero ella arrugo su cara y la aparto con delicadeza.

–Hace mucho calor… ¿No? … ¿No sientes que hace mucho calor? – pregunto mientras se abanicaba con su mano. La rubia negó con su cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

– ¡Mierda, no lo soporto! Es el mismísimo infierno. – volvió a hablar agobiada, acto seguido desabrochó su camisa y la ato a su cintura.

– ¿Sakura que estás haciendo? – replico entre risas Ino, la pelirrosa había quedado solo con un sujetador negro de encaje, un poco más largo de lo normal pero que igual dejaba descubierto gran parte de su abdomen.

– Están todos borrachos y seguramente drogados, nadie lo va a notar.

– Es un país libre.

La pelirrosa sonrió relejada y siguió bailando aunque no duro mucho. Aproximadamente, unos veinte minutos después sintió como la agarraban por la muñeca, ella se dio vuelta despreocupada para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Sasuke. – ¡Sakura! ¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo?

Tardo un poco en procesar las palabras de su amigo, su mirada juzgadora y que, maldita sea pensó, también estaba Itachi a un costado. Y… ¿Shisui? ¿Y Naruto? ¡Genial! Estaban todos. – Yo … Tu … – tartamudeo mientras lo señalaba. – Tú tienes que soltarme. – dijo finalmente pero el pelinegro no cedió.

– Tenia calor, ya … déjame, metete en tus asuntos

– Sakura debemos irnos. – esta vez el que hablo fue Itachi, con un tono seco y severo, parecía más una orden que un consejo.

– ¡No! Si solo… nos estamos… estábamos, aguafiestas, divirtiendo. – replico como una niña pequeña Ino.

– Ino… – suspiro el Uchiha menor. – Tú también deberías…

– No, Sasuke. – grito enfurecida la pelirrosa soltándose de su agarre. – Tu deberías dejar de meterte en mi vida ¿Sabes qué? Ya no necesito que me protejas. – lo miro de frente con sus ojos lleno de rabia, de ira acumulada. – Ya no soy esa estúpida, débil y llorona niña, y aunque no te pedí que me cuides te libero… Ya no soy tu problema. – Finalizo con una sonrisa irónica.

– Sakura yo no hablaba en serio, eso fue hace años, no se suponía… – trato de acercarla a él.

– Wow, ¡Vaya! El gran Sasuke Uchiha diciendo una oración completa… ¿No se suponía que? ¿Qué yo escuchara lo que realmente piensas? – grito, ella sabía que no era el momento para hablar de eso, simplemente había salido. Vio la mirada avergonzada del pelinegro y decidió que ya era suficiente, y además estaba empezando a sentirse mareada, con nauseas.

– Me largo. – le dio la espalda pero antes de seguir volteo nuevamente.– No me sigas, déjame en paz.

* * *

El Uchiha vio como la chica se alejó con cierta torpeza. Después de aquella discusión su hermano había quedado paralizado y el resto de los presentes incluido el mismo algo aturdidos y sorprendidos con todo aquello. – Eso sí que fue incómodo. – dijo el chico de pelo negro. Shisui no termino de hablar que Sasuke ya había salido corriendo por el mismo lugar por donde había desaparecido la pelirrosa.

Itachi suspiro agobiado tratando de mantener la calma. – Naruto ¿Puedes ocuparte de ella? – pregunto refiriéndose a la rubia. El chico asistió. – Llévala hasta su casa. – le ordeno antes de irse.

Camino buscándolos por un rato, hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez podían estar en el patio. Con suerte alguno de sus amigos que estaban en esa parte los habían visto. O tal vez Sasuke pudo convencerla y ya no estaban ahí. No, eso último definitivamente no era una opción. Llego a la parte trasera y tampoco vio señales de ellos ahí pero cerca del final se percató de la existencia de una puerta que daba con la cocina y allí estaban. Su hermano apoyado en el marco con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la chica parada cabeza abajo bebiendo cerveza directo de un barril mientras un montón de desconocidos gritaban "¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!".

¡Por dios!

No tuvo que intervenir porque la ayudaron a bajar en ese instante y todos los que estaban presentes se fueron yendo. Pero hasta ahí llego su suerte porque de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en una pelea. Un chico, el último en irse de la habitación, estaba sujetando a Sakura con violencia mientras esta trataba en vano de zafarse del agarre, vio la cara de pánico de la chica y sus ojos se nublaron de ira corrió a ayudarle pero su hermano se había adelantado, tirándose encima de este. Vio como el desconocido le escupía en la cara a Sasuke para sacárselo de encima mientras le atinaba un golpe en la cara. Estaba a punto de dar su cuarto golpe cuando él lo aparto, su oponente trato de defenderse golpeándolo pero no fue suficiente, lo estampo con un fuerte movimiento contra la pared mientras apretaba su cuello con ambas manos. Estaba cegado de furia, sintió que sus ojos eran fuego, rojos como el fuego, no le importaba ver que no estaba pudiendo respirar, siguió presionando su cuello hasta que el grito desesperado de la chica lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo soltó y el muchacho cayo respirando con dificultad pero al instante salió corriendo.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a Sasuke escupiendo sangre mientras intentaba pararse; a Ino y Shisui que recién habían llegado y estaban confundidos con todo aquello. Y a la pelirrosa de rodillas en el piso con sus ojos de ese hermoso color jade que tanto le gustaba lleno de lágrimas y miedo.

Itachi cerró sus ojos un momento antes de acercarse – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto al pelinegro que sangraba.

No llego a contestar. – ¡Sakura, regresa! – grito Ino tras verla incorporarse y correr afuera.

– Shisui, rápido, las llaves. – le dijo el mayor, y las atrapo con agilidad cuando este se las lanzo. – Encárgate de llevarlos, voy a tu departamento. – le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Salió en busca de la chica y no tardó en encontrarla, cerca de la entrada vomitando a un costado ¿Desde cuándo todo se había vuelto tan complicado?, _pensó_. Se acercó un poco más a ella y esta se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña sobre su pecho. – Todo va estar bien. – murmuro mientras acariciaba su cabello pero ella se desvaneció en sus brazos. La cargo hasta el auto y manejo hasta el departamento de su amigo, estaban a punto de llegar cuando vio que la pelirrosa se había despertado pero ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que llegaron. Estaciono el auto y la vio bajarse con dificultad entonces volvió a alzarla.

– Estoy bien, puedo caminar, no hace falta. – murmuro débil.

Itachi no dijo nada, siguió sosteniéndola hasta que llegaron al lugar y la acomodo en la cama. – Voy por una manta. – dijo este y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando vio que la chica se estaba sacando la falda. Cuando volvió ya estaba dormida, la cubrió con la manta y se recostó al lado de ella. Que noche fatal pero por lo menos ahí estaba, descansando segura.

La miraba en esa posición y lucia tan linda, inocente y pura. No podía evitar pensar por que había cambiado tanto, todo aquello que la hacía ser ella estaba despareciendo, ya casi ni la reconocía. – ¿Qué te está pasando Sakura? – soltó en voz alta antes de quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

* * *

– Sakura no quiso decir todo aquello. – comenzó hablar la rubia. – Solo está enojada.

La rubia le dedico una tierna sonrisa al chico. No era un secreto que siempre le había gustado a pesar de que este la ignoraba, a pesar de su mal carácter. Ella lo conocía y no esperaba una respuesta tampoco. – Y borracha. – agrego antes de lanzar una pequeña risa.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada.

Ella se acercó y vio sangre en su mejilla y en sus labios. – Eso luce fatal, espérame… déjame… – inmediatamente saco un pañuelo de su bolso, lo mojo un poco y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del chico con delicadeza mientras esperaban a Shisui.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor y la rubia aflojo, un poco avergonzada, la presión que estaba haciendo con su mano. – Lo siento, creo que vas a necesitar algo más que esto.

– ¿Por qué eres buena conmigo? – hablo por primera vez.

– ¿Necesito tener motivos para ser buena contigo?

– Hn…

– Creo que todos nos equivocamos, y si así fue pide perdón. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

– Tal vez no la merezca.

– Si la mereces. – Ino guardo silencio antes de decir. – Te conozco, y debajo de toda esta pantalla, eres una buena persona por eso soy buena contigo.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tarde un poco pero acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios y espero mas por favorrrr, me muero por saber que les parece. Si les gusto tómense un segundo, un pequeño momento, en escribir algo que sirve un montón como incentivo. Y vuelvo a repetir que cualquier critica, opinión, consejo, etc. son bien recibidos y me ayudan también a que la historia vaya mejorando. Soy bastante nueva en todo esto. Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro. Buen fin de semana. Besos, que lo disfruten y hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
